Romeo, Romeo, Wait, YOUR ROMEO?
by lilnovelist
Summary: The class's are going to be performing plays, prof. Binns chooses who get's what roll.Well Hermione gets Romeo and Juliet and she is loving it until, that is, she finds out that Draco is Romeo. Will the unreal Romance of R&J find its way into reality? MAJ
1. Chapter 1

Romeo, Romeo, Wait, YOUR ROMEO?

HP Characters do NOT belong to me, the only things I own in this is the plot, and the character Kayanne Sarn.

Ch. 1: A terrifying Experience

Harry mumbled angrily "I cant believe we actually have to do a play."

Hermione rolled eyes and looked at him "Shut it."

Hermione sat tapping her fingers on her desk she had already completed the assignment Binns passed out. Professor Binns tapped his wand on his desk.

"All right everyone now I have some exciting news, we will be performing in a competition from wizarding schools around the world we will have 3 different plays in 3 different groups, and I will pair you up and I will provide you with everything you need, scripts, costumes, etc……you get the idea. All right here we go. The first play is Beauty and the Beast and the cast members are: Lavender plays Bell, Paravati Mrs. Teapot, Neville Playing Cogsworth, and Blaise playing Lumer' and Collin will be playing the Beast. Next play is Sleeping Beauty the cast members are: Harry as Prince Philip, Kayanne as Princess Rose, Cho as Fairy Flora, Marie as Meriwether, and Ginny as Nora. The last play, which is my personal favorite Romeo and Juliet the cast members are: Draco as Romeo, Pansy as The Nurse, Crabbe as Benvolio, Goyle as Mercutio, and Hermione as Juliet." Prof. Binns passed out the scripts and costumes. Hermione's mouth had an unpleasant meeting with the floor as she shrieked in outrage once out side the class room.

Draco's POV

Draco saw and heard her outside, he had never before noticed how her cream colored skin turned even paler when she was angry nor that her hair had been tamed into a bun with a mass of soft curls spilling out, or the way she seemed to glide over the ground, as her gentle sweet laugh entranced him. He came out of his trance shortly after Pansy rapped her arms around him. He pulled her off of him in disgust with himself how could he even dare to think such things! 'I want her and by god if it's the last thing I do, I will have her.' And what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets.

Hermione sat in her new bedroom in the Heads Tower reading her lines and attempting to memorize them, she sighed softly to herself and set her lines down, she decided to take a long hot shower, but it was interrupted shortly by Draco, who had ear plugs in from Pansy's constant shrieking, so he didn't hear the water running. He walked in and saw Hermione standing there in the shower naked beneath the pounding water, his eyes traveled her body memorizing every inch of it but was forced to stop after having an assortment of shampoo bottles, and hair dryers thrown at him he left quickly and fled to his room trying to sleep but couldn't images of Hermione standing there in the shower floated back to him and haunted his conscious and subconscious day and night every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

Hermione's POV

Hermione decided it was best for her not to tell Ron or Harry of what had occurred. She went through her weekend hiding in the library and making attempts to avoid all possible contact with Draco. But as it were luck was not in her favor because Draco had found her. He looked at Hermione and tried to act as normal as possible "Well, if it isn't the little mudblood Granger. Looking around in this meager collection of trash? I have my own library at home, do you? Of course not what am I saying only people who have money can buy books." Draco's insult wasn't as affective as his usual ones but regardless it did the trick well enough.

Hermione glowered at him "Well Draco you obviously aren't very rich because if you were you would be able to buy yourself a brain and manners as a bonus." She countered quirking an angry eyebrow and storming out of the library. But she left her book which Draco looked at curiously he chuckled it was a copy of 'Slayers and their Techniques' He took it and put it inside his robe, and found a comfortable spot under the quidditch stands and began to read, he found that the book was a secret compartment that held a…………………………..

Hermione POV

Hermione was still fuming about the shower incident that had occurred last night, she went to bed with a grudge and if Draco came within 5 ft of her she would grab the closest thing near her and throw it at him the first time it had been a jade vase which struck his head dead center and knocked him out cold on the floor, the second time it had been a non moving portrait which she smashed over his head, and the third and most recent head wound he had taken from her was have a copy of 'Hogwarts A History', also, coincidentally, was the 900 pages thicker version a total of 3219 pages total which along with the other two items had, once again, knocked him out. She carried a baseball bat with her at all times now so there really wasn't any possible way he could get anywhere near her without receiving at least 2 head wounds.

Draco POV

Draco groaned and got up off the floor for the 4th time and rubbed his aching head. "Damn," he said picking up Hogwarts A History, "How does she always manage to hit me in the same place 4 times?" He asked himself. "Enough is enough, it's been a week and she still hasn't let up on me, dare I say it but I might just have to use blackmail." He said quietly to himself.

He found Hermione sitting by the lake in the shade of a tree, and was about to approach her but remembered she was carrying a very large and very hard and solid baseball bat and thought better of approaching her from that angle, he 'borrowed' a shield from one of the suits of armor and raised it up in self defense. Sure enough she took a swing at him but it bounced off the shield with ease Draco managed to remove the baseball bat from her hand as she was about to strike him and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said waving her book, suddenly her face became pale and there was a death-like silence. Draco smiled to himself he had her right where he wanted her and he held it over her head and whispered in her ear and said "Kiss me and I'll give it back." His intention was for her to enjoy it so much that she would know how he felt every time he was around her, and that is exactly what happened well, sort of. Hermione's face lit up with anger but she kissed him none the less and very passionately, Draco suddenly felt he was flying as fireworks burst in his ears. She snatched the book from his hand and slapped him hard so that when he felt he was flying he really was flying alright. He sighed in a content way and yet somehow now the kiss haunted him not as a nightmare but more so as a fantasy that he fed off of and relished as he remembered it time and time again.

Hermione POV

Hermione raged and ranted taking it out on anyone who came near her, even her teachers, and the closest person who came near her was the much despised Professor Severus Snape. "Miss Granger you are out of line with your screaming and ranting you are disrupting the first year class's, ten points from Gryffindor!" and that, dear readers, was the last straw.

Hermione spun around to face him "Well you know what? I DON'T CARE! Im tired of all your stupid lessons, every time I answer one of your questions instead of giving points you take points! Im tired of having you scream and rant at the Gryffindor's when the Slytherins are being even WORSE! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, YOUR ALL THE SAME. Slimy insufferable piece of trash no good Slytherin assholes!" Hermione then slapped him hard and ran to the Astronomy tower to take refuge.

She folded her arms and sat against the wall and accidentally hit a lever leading to a secret passage into the Drama costumes which hadn't been opened in at least four hundred years, it felt like hours as she paced the room. Then suddenly a scream came from the secret entrance and Draco Malfoy came sliding down and landed on his head, she threw him a blanket and spoke "Make your self comfortable we're going to be here awhile." She said soon falling asleep.

Well what do you think? Please R&R

First chapter tell me what you think please review, and it's a little boring I know but it gets better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 3: A Nightmare Come True

Draco POV

Draco looked at Hermione's sleeping figure and sighed to himself. The darker part of his mind whispered to himself 'take her now, while you have the chance' but another part of his mind whispered to himself 'she means more to you than the other girls, she's different from the rest, better than the rest and deserves better than the rest' Draco shook his head, 'no I couldn't do that to her', but that didn't stop him from laying down next to her and falling asleep, but was awoken later that night by Hermione snuggling into his shoulder and burying her head in his chest to escape the now below 20 degree weather. He wrapped his arms around her waist and covered them both with his robes. He smiled to himself and fell asleep quickly.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had been searching for their star students through the night and had come at a loss, and were, on top of all that, making attempts to rip each others throat's out.

"Where could they be?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Well lets see their doing the play 'Romeo and Juliet' correct? Well then perhaps they went to get their costumes." Professor Snape stated.

"But the drama costumes have been locked away in a storage compartment that had the door locked and the only other way in was through a secret passage in the Astronomy Tower."

Minerva and Severus looked at each other and both began to run toward the drama department costume storage area. Minerva unlocked it and said "Lumos." And brought light into the room.

Severus and Minerva gasped because there tucked into the corner of the room was none other that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger nestled together under their robes both snuggling to find warmth, Draco with his arms around her waist, and Hermione burrowing her head into his chest. Minerva opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Severus looked humiliated and said "Good lord I need a drink," and he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and opened the cap.

"Want some?" He asked thinking he already knew the answer was going to be a clear and loud 'no' but he was wrong, Minerva snatched the bottle from his hands and took a large and deep swig of it, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you Severus that was just what I needed."

He stood there looking dumbfounded and pouted a little but took one more glance and Draco and Hermione and drank the remaining half of the bottle.

He muttered to himself "A Slytherin and Gryffindor. Together." He suddenly cried out dramatically "The world is coming to an end!" He cried out sobbing and Minerva looked at him and slapped him "Get a hold of yourself man, this wasn't uncommon when Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin we're friends in fact it was quite common maybe now Hogwarts is coming back into balance with the old alliance." The Minerva looked at the couple again and brought out a bottle of brandy "Or maybe you are right and the world is coming to an end after all." She took a swig of it and offered it to Severus.

Hermione, hearing voices woke up sleepily and found she couldn't move. She looked to see what was keeping her and her eyes widened when she realized Draco's arms were rapped tightly around her waist she shrieked in anger and grabbed her baseball bat and pounded into his stomach.

His eyes shot open. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU. YOU INSUFFERABLE, SLIMY GIT!" She cried out and hit him in the head immediately knocking him out. She grabbed her things and, ignoring her two dumbfounded teachers, ran back to, not the head girl dormitory, but to the Gryffindor boys dormitory and pounced on Harry in his sleep and curled into bed next to him, crying.

Harry jumped up startled and saw Hermione crying he sat down next to her and patted her shoulder, he opened his arms, and she rushed into them and started crying. He hugged her and spoke softly "What did Malfoy do this time?" She looked up at him startled, and then mentally kicked herself, she should have known Harry would know her better than that, she immediately started crying again.

Ron woke up sleepily to see Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder and mouthed to him 'what's she crying for, and what's she doing here?' Harry simply mouthed back 'don't know, Malfoy did something'.

Hermione soon fell asleep crying into Harry's shoulder, he tucked her into his bed, and lay down on the floor.

Meanwhile Minerva and Severus had taken Draco to the hospital wing and had taken a deep breath.

Minerva broke the silence "So I guess it was a misunderstanding, thank god."

Severus nodded. "Agreed."

Hermione woke up at 11:00 a.m. and in Harry's bed. She panicked wondering what she was doing there then remembered last night's events and sighed to herself she sat on the bed, and hugged the pillow to herself and sniffled a little bit. Harry walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"You wanna tell me about it?" He asked quietly. Hermione just shook her head. He sighed and smiled and pulled a basket from his bag, Hermione looked in and there was a hot fresh honey bun, a pastrami sandwich, some bertiebotts every flavor beans, and last but not least chocolate frogs.

Hermione smiled weakly at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you." Harry smiled at her. Later on that night it was 5:00 p.m. and he was getting very slicked up. Hermione's eyes widened, he looked fabulous, his raven hair and some how been tamed, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a sleek black jacket and black dress pants and dress shoes to match, and he had new glass's which made him look even hotter.

"Where are you going? Ooooooooo someone's got a date!" Harry's face turned pink and mumbled "Hernameiskayannesarn, shesnewhere."

Hermione chuckled "So where are you two going?"

Harrys face returned to normal color "A new club called 'The Spot'. It's supposed to be the best club in around." Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Harry looked at her "You should come." He said eyeing her for a reaction.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, No, No, No, No……."She turned around to look at Harry only to find him puppy dog pouting. She groaned "Fine. Sure what ever. When do we leave?"

She asked. "7:00 sharp, don't be late!" She grumbled a little bit then started to get ready.

A/N-Well what do ya think?Plz Review!


	3. Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Ch 3: Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Hermione took a shower making absolutely positively sure that Draco couldn't get in, hell with how many spells she had in the bathroom not even _Voldemort_ _himself _could get in. The bathroom was the safest place in the _universe_, safer than Hogwarts and Gringotts _combined. _After she took a shower she enlisted Ginny's help in picking an outfit. They were both at a loss of what for Hermione to wear; they had 2 outfits put out. Ginny's eyecaught something in Hermione's closet. She squealed in delight, as she took it out and matched with a shirt and hat. Both girls cheered loudly enough to raise the founders from their graves! Hermione put the outfit on, followed by make-up, finally spending the last 45 minutes arguing with Ginny about what to do with her hair; she finally finished and took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. She wore a white lace halter top that was see through on some parts and a jean mini-skirt, topped with a navy Capri cap, her hair was a mass of curls held in check ((barely)) by a burette with her bangs to one side of her face covering part of her eye. She wore light mascara with royal blue eye-shadow and cotton candy pink lipstick. She and Ginny grinned, Ginny broke the silence "Hermione, take this." She said handing her a pocket notebook. Hermione cocked her head "What's this for?" Ginny smirked "Well Hermione I want to know exactly how many boys ask you out, for results to show Fred and George to prove to them that my skill for transforming/makeovers ISN'T a waste of time." Hermione was going to protest but her friend was puppy dog pouting, she owed Ginny this at least.

She sighed "What is it with my friends and PUPPY DOG POUTING?" She said dramatically, Ginny simply burst into giggles in reply. She grabbed Hermione by the arm "C'mon, you are gonna be late, and then Harry will never forgive you for making _him_ late for his date with Kaya!" Hermione appeared in the Gryffindor Common room to find Harry waiting. He turned around and his eyes bugged out like they did at the ball, his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out giving anyone who walked in the impression he was drooling. Ginny began going into hysteric fits of laughter and couldn't help herself as she clung to Hermione for support. Harry snapped out of his astonishment, and turned the color of a ripe cherry.

"Well we'd better get going before Kaya starts yelling at me." It took all of Hermione's 7 years of control; that she gained not to laugh at Ron or Harry, to suppress the enormous urge to giggle uncontrollably. Harry met Kaya outside the castle by Hagrid's Hut. Her sapphire eyes sparkled at the sight of Harry, Harry felt _very_ out of place on the way to the Spot. Hermione and Kaya were giggling and play truth or dare with each other the entire way there. Till Hermione received a dare that made her blush, but she gave Kaya her dare as well. Both began blushing as the scooted from their side of the carriage over to Harry's, Hermione on his right with Kaya on his left the looked at each other and giggle slightly before each placing 2 soft kiss's each on Harrys mid-jaw before sprinting to the other side to watch Harry's face turn bright pink and his glass's start fogging up. Hermione and Kaya were both sent into fits of laughter in their seat. They finally arrived at the club, Harry by now has returned his to his normal albino shade, and the girls have calmed down. The girls went inside and found a table while Harry ordered them some drinks. Kaya cocked her head at him when she realized he didn't get a drink, he saw the look and chuckled slightly "Someone has to stay sober to get you two back to Hogwarts safely…." Then as an after thought he said "Even if, no I take that back, especially if I have to _carry_ you two back." The girls merely shrugged, and Kaya beckoned Harry to come dance. As the couple left the table Hermione sat drinking her butterbeer completely oblivious to the many eyes following her movements. Two storm cloud orbs especially…… Hermione was soon approached by a very handsome boy; he had dark chestnut hair with violet eyes. He approached her gently and held one hand out "M'lady would you care to give this unworthy one a dance?" Hermione finally recognized the boy as Jason Filler a 7th year ravenclaw. She smiled, his eyes dancing flirtingly with hers, her hand in his, he lead her to the dance floor as the two of them began to sway to the rhythm of the music. When Kaya and Harry got back to the table Hermione was no where in their sight, they saw her dancing with Jason and both had the identical Cheshire cat grins on their faces. After a little poking and prodding Harry finally broke down and got a butterbeer all the while watching Hermione. But Kaya and Harry weren't the only people watching them dance oh no, nearly all the boys in the room were glaring at Jason's back in sheer jealousy, all of them angry but _no_ angry gaze could even come close to comparing with a platinum blondes in particular, Draco Malfoy was glaring daggers at Jason which if the saying 'If looks could Kill' were true, Jason Filler would be 7 feet under his grave by now. But he had eyes only for Hermione, after the song ended Hermione went back to the table once again missing a chat with Harry and Kaya. But her disappointment didn't last long as sure enough she was bombarded by boys asking her to dance. The Slytherin prince's mood darkened very, very, _very_ quickly. Any boys who saw Draco's look of utter hate and had a thought of asking Hermione to dance very quickly dismissed the thought.

Hermione was very tired at this point but continued to dance the night away. Draco found the opportune moment when he saw Hermione lay her head on the table, the boys who had dared not ask Hermione to dance watched in amazement as the Slytherin prince found his way to the Gryffindor princess and held out his hand to her. Hermione saw the hand and was about to refuse when she looked up to see that it was Draco, her mind didn't register who he was because it was focused on how the graduation would go, her mouth opened to make an angry remark but her beat her to it. "One for old time sake… Please?" He said a hint of desperation in his voice. She looked at him only now realizing just how handsome he really was. She looked up at him, her honey orbs glowing brightly, and nodded. She put her hand in his and he lead her to the dance floor. Irony had its way with Hermione. Good thing it was slow, so she didn't have to move so much and were herself out, bad thing it was slow and everybody knew how a slow dance was supposed to be.

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Every once in awhile_

_We all need some one to hold on to_

_Just like a helpless child_

_Can you whisper in my ear Let me know 'It's alright'_

Draco felt his pulse going a million miles a second, he was very, very, _very_ happy now.

_It's been a loooong time coming down this road _

_And Now I know What I've been Searching For_

_A long, long, time coming….._

The song ended and Hermione felt like she was gonna pass out, and that is what she did.

Draco Carried her bride style to the carriage back to Hogwarts and put her in his bed, since she locked her door. He slept on the floor and waited for her to wake up…………

A/N Well folks what do you think? Review please!

Yours truly,

Lilnovelist I


	4. Confessions and Apologies

Confessions & Apologies(Not just in the chapter)

Hermione woke up and felt as though she were sleeping on a cloud, as her eyes opened slowly and she became fully awake,

her brain was not quite awake yet. Because when she opened her eyes she looked around the room and the wall's where forest

green with silver tapestries. She frowned and thought to herself 'Since when did i paint my room green?' She sat up and found

that she was sitting silk sheets, silver of course, and the pillow cases, also silk, where green.

She heard soft snoring to her to the left of the bed, and slowly crawled over to look just beyond the edge to see,

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherins sleeping on the floor. She just about screamed when her brain finally woke up in full force.

Meaning that she realized that she wasn't in her room at all, as memorys of the previous night flooded her brain she calmed

down, suddenly touched by his kindness. 'He took me back to Hogwarts, he let me sleep in his bed and he on the floor.

I guess theres more to people then meets the eye.' Hermione slowly slid off his bed and quietly stepped over him.

She found a pen which was silver with green ink 'Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin' Hermione thought chuckling to herself

quietly. She began to write on the short piece of parchment;

_Dear Draco,_

_I want to thank you for bringing me back last night, also thank you_

_for the use of your bed, im terribly sorry for taking it from you._

_In any event I would like to thank you in person, I am indebted to you_

_I owe you one... _

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Lin Granger_

Finishing her note she put it in an envelope, sealed it, and pointed her wand at it and spoke a simple incantation,

_"Symnolium." _As she spoke the word her family crest apeared on the back, and she set it on his pillow. As she

walked past Draco she realized that it was freezing in the room, she tip-toed back toward the bed and _tried_ to

pull the blanket but it wouldn't come off. She began to mutter things under her breath as she pulled "No good...

stupid...stuck up... Malfoy blanket...Even household items have an attitude!" She realized she was near to a point

of screaming and quieted herself down. It didn't take but a minute to get her brain working again. She smiled

slightly and took out her wand and whispered _"florei"_ with in no more time than a blink of the eye a blanket appeared.

It was a blood red blanket with gold lace sewed along the edge, with her initials H L G sewn into the crest of the

Gryffindor just above the lion. She smiled to herself as the thought of Draco waking up rapped up in Hermione's, and

red & gold _Gryffindor_ blanket, none the less. She laid it on top of him and jumped a little in surprise when he inhaled

the scent of it and snuggled himself deeper into the blanket. She smiled slightly and her heart melted a little, she

snapped herself out of it and tip-toed to the door, taking one last glance at him she slipped out and ran toward's

the Great Hall.

She found Kaya and slid gracefully into a seat next ot her, eating a coffee-dunked-doughnut as she went, Kaya squieled

in surprise. "Where were you last night? You just disappeared into thin air." Hermione's brain froze, she couldn't tell her that

she spent the night in Draco Malfoy's ROOM! Hermione didn't want to lie though. She grabbed Kaya's hand and jerked her

toward the exit and dragged her dangerously close to the whomping willow knowing that anyone who wanted to eavesdrop

would find that they had a change of heart on the matter. "Okay Lin spill, whats this all about?" Hermione grabbed her by the

shirt collar and pulled her close as explained everything, Kayanne's eyes widened with every passing second.

Kayanne opened her mouth "You...Dance...WITH HIM? Oh man, Lin, you sure have got yourself into a mess this time!"

Hermione frowned "What do you mean?"

Kaya rolled her eyes "Harry! Ron! You know the other three quarters of the Golden Trio. The lackeys, the best friends, the...ummm

loveable-protective-brother-adopted-seperated at birth-brothers..." And she would have continued too, that is if Hermione hadn't

slapped a hand over her mouth telling her to shush.

"I get it okay?I get it. And further more Im not going to tell Harry and Ron, and..Neither. Are. You. Got it?"Kaya looked skeptical.

"You shouldn't lie to them." Kaya said in a low voice.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, or Draco for that matter." Hermione said simply, smiling.

------------Draco's POV-----------

He groaned and his back was stiff but he was warm and the scent of Jasmine's. 'Wait a minute.' he thought, his brain not

quite awake, like Hermione's was at first, 'Since when does my room smell like Jasmine?' He bolted up right as the rush of last night's

memories came flooding back to him, he instinctivly looked towards the bed to see it empty. He tried to stand only to be pulled to the floor

by a blanket, he stumbled and looked to see what happened, his temper rising. It dissipated as he realized it was a _Gryffindor_ blanket

which he would have been furious, provided of course he didn't realize the intials H L G at the top. He picked up the blanket and inhaled,

it smelled like Jasmine, no, it smelled like _her_. But he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he didn't feel the same about her

that he had last night but differant all the same. He didn't feel...obsessed about her like he had last night but he felt friendship, trust, or

something of the like. He got up, still holding the blanket against his chest welcoming the scent and warmth of the blanket.

He noticed the note on his bed and smiled, a true genuine smile as he read it. He got dressed in his usual, Slytherin princely attire.

Draco took a breath and walked out the door heading to Gryffindor Tower.

----------------Hermione's POV----------------

Hermione and Kaya walked next to eachother back to Gryffindor Tower when she was approached by Neville, he looked up at her with a

saddened face. "Im really, really, REALLY, sorry Hermione. I..I..I ddd..didn't mean to bbb...but they dared me. Im SO sorry Hermione."

Hermione turned to look at him, frowning she spoke up "What are you talking about?"

Neville shook his head "I was dared to umm...sorta put umm... a love potion in yours and DDD..Draco Malfoy's pumpkin juice. It should have

worn off by now though." Hermione opened and closed her mouth and walked away towards Gryffindor tower in a daze.

Okay sorry everyone my great aunt Lacey died and Im way up in Minnesota with the rest of my family. Anyway I hope this answers some

questions. This is NOT the end of the story, even though i kinda sorta backed myself into a corner here.

Yours Truly,

Lilnovelist


	5. Poke Once, Twice,

Fleeing From the Inevitable

Hermione was talking to Kaya as they walked to their potions class together, when it happened. Kaya went in first as Hermione stopped to think about what had occurred previously when, curse the mighty powers, she practically ran into none other then Draco Malfoy. She started to apologize when she realized who it was and stood staring at him just as he stared at her, time froze at least to them when they realized they were late, they both rushed into the room, Binns spoke up "Ah wonderful, wonderful, the stars have arrived! Now sit, no Miss Granger not next to Longbottom sit together, no Draco not next to Pansy, with Hermione!" Uncomfortably they did as they were told while trying to put as much distance between each other as possible. "Good, good. Ok class you all know the parts you'll play and we should have started sooner but Romeo and Juliet decided to wait past the bell so I feel it's only fair that they should be the ones to practice first." Simultaneously Hermione and Draco hit their heads on the table as the others moved to the middle of the floor to get into position. Hermione pointed her wand at herself and sighed, _"Transccio."_ BAM! Their was a ring of smoke and people coughed and clamored to see what she had done, except when they looked up everyone gasped. She hadn't just changed herself she had cast it on her fellow partners in the play. But no, lo and behold that wasn't what they were shocked by it was the transformation Hermione had undergone. She wore a medieval red gown that fell past her ankles with sharp gold heels and her hair and been piled on top her head with curls spilling out in every direction.

--------------------Draco P.O.V. -------------------------

Only one word could describer her. No that's a lie many words could describe her but it seemed that the word 'stunning' seemed just right.

'Marvelous!' 'Stupendous!'

Those words could also describe her, but he snapped out of his reverie when he was forced to say his lines.

Romeo: "I flew over these walls on the light wings of love, love dares to do what love can."

Prof Binns clapped before Hermione could even open her mouth. "Excellent! Wonderful now lets try Act 4 Scene 15!"

----------------------------------------Hermione P.O.V. ----------------------------------

Hermione coughed on her water, for you see in Act 4 Scene 15 there are NO lines for Juliet the entire focus' is on the kissing scene. Draco frowned and flipped through his script and froze as he saw what was written. Hermione gulped and lie down on her 'tomb' and lay as if she were dead as Draco approached. He spoke his lines and went down on one knee and as his face came closer to hers…… The bell rang and Hermione was out of their like shot.

-------------------------------------- Normal P.O.V ----------------------------------------

Prof. Binns and Draco shouted at the exact same time "Damn!" Draco's head snapped to face the corky old teachers'. But merely shook his head as they were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts the professor just stopped suddenly and nodded looking up at Draco and Hermione. "The headmaster wishes to see you both. Now, he said to bring your things." She frowned but obeyed none the less. Draco followed Hermione, both too embarrassed to say something to one another. As they approached the gargoyle Hermione cleared her voice. "Pumpkin Pasties," she said and the gargoyle shook its head. "Sorry love but due to, erm security issues the password changes every hour." After trying every password she could think of she finally gave up to screaming at the gargoyle that if it didn't let her in she would hex its wings off. It let her in, Draco had been impressed Granger could be quite frightening when she wanted to be. Dumbledore looked up and smiled "Now im not going to put this off so im going straight to the point! As you both know Slytherin and Gryffindor have never truly gotten along, I am hoping to be the one to change that. Sit, sit." They sat and he smiled. "Now you two are no exception to this matter which is why you will make the perfect….. Well experiment I suppose. In order to unify the houses once again you two are going to get married at the end of the year, the wizarding way, you must live together in matrimony for three years." Draco began to wheeze and Hermione stared at him. Draco noticing her not moving waved a hand in front of her face then gently poked her, once nothing, twice nothing, third she fell over on the floor in a dead faint. Draco didn't dare open his mouth to protest but merely bent down to pick Hermione up and carry her to the hospital wing.

I Know, I know it's been A REALLY long time, and I'm sorry but I didn't like the direction this story was heading so I added one hell of twist to see where it takes me.

Oh and im getting ideas already! CACKLES EVILLY

Ne way thanx for reading + reviewing, hopefully, the more reviews the more I update.


	6. Teddy Bear

Boys….Kiss 'm or kill 'm it's all the same

Hermione groaned and woke up in the hospital wing, she blinked her eyes a few times and decided to go back to sleep. She felt something beside her it felt kind of like a big teddy bear so she wrapped her arms around it and, holding it tight, tried fall asleep. She

inhaled deeply and frowned 'Since when does a teddy bear smell like Gentle Breeze Caribbean Style shampoo?' she cracked an eye open and looked at her teddy bear. She blinked and tried not to scream as she jumped off the bed, a million thoughts ran through her

head. Draco Malfoy.

She had been snuggling with Draco Malfoy. 'Holy damn hell, Jesus fucking Christ! I SNUGGLED WITH DRACO MALFOY!' She crawled on the bed and poked him trying to make him wake up, he didn't. He snored softly beside her still, she poked him again harder.

Then in a strange incoherent voice came out of his mouth "No mummy I don't wanna wake up…I not…tired… I wanna…play with my twuck." Hermione giggled slightly, so this was the Malfoy that never came out. Growling slightly, still asleep, he yanked Hermione down

on the bed and rolled over, rapping his arms around her tightly. Hermione struggled slightly but couldn't move; at all. She sighed in defeat and laid her head on his chest breathing in his cologne. The thought that it smelled nice was the last thought Hermione had as she drifted

off to sleep.

Draco POV

Draco awoke to find him self hugging something as if his life depended on it, he cracked an eye open and found himself looking into chocolate brown orbs. He blinked once, twice trying to get a sense of what was going on but his mind simply _refused_ to register what

was going on. He widened his eyes a little bit to see if it would help his case; it didn't. The brown orbs blinked and his mind finally registered what had happened. He felt himself start to blush but forced it down, then in a composed voice "How are you feeling?" He still

didn't move although he spoke. She replied in an equally cool voice "Fine, still trying to get over the shock," She snapped back to reality and slid off the bed.

"Im going to go to the common room to freshen up and then im going to start on the Properties of Mandragora essay Professor Snape is going to issue. Draco raised an eyebrow "Is going to? Just how far off is this?" Hermione coughed slightly "Two months." Draco fell off

the bed with a CRASH; he rubbed his backside with an irate look on his face. She giggled slightly before trying to cover it up but ended up failing miserably as she burst into full, loud, girlish giggles. Draco mock frowned and said "Are you, are you _actually_ laughing at me?"

She stopped and couldn't help letting out another small giggle. "Oh that is _the last straw!_ " He lunged for her and she squealed in surprise and ran for the door, Draco not 5 feet behind her. She ran out of the hospital wing and down onto the grounds towards the lake.

Normal POV

Minerva McGonagall looked questioningly at Dumbledore "Are you _INSANE!_ They'll kill each other! It's impossible!" She said in a definite voice. Dumbledore cocked his head slightly, a twinkle in his eye "They seem perfectly fine to me." As he looked to the grounds

Minerva followed suit and her mouth opened agape at the sight of the Slytherin prince chasing the Gryffindor princess across the grounds with mock anger. Dumbledore chuckled "So you see my dear, _nothing_ is impossible."

Minerva couldn't speak the overall shock was still in affect as she returned to her rooms to take a quick swig of brandy before she began grading essays.

Harry – Ron POV

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw Malfoy and Hermione….playing with each other!

He sighed and thought to himself '_Well it's not as if I didn't see this coming when they were supposed to room together but really, this soon? Note to Self: Make sure Ron DOES NOT find out about Hermione and Mal- Draco……Right'_ He groaned aloud and

stalked off to the common room to hold Ron off as long as he could.

Hermione POV

'_This is certainly an interesting position I've gotten myself into…'_ She thought as she looked down the tree were she was trapped as Draco tried, quite pitifully, to climb up the tree. Her foot slipped and she fell, she closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground with a

hard thud. She found though that she did not in fact fall on the ground, but into Draco's waiting arms. "Can't do anything without me can you mudblood." It hurt. A lot. She leaped out of his arms and ran down the corridors. She shrieked down the halls one minute he was

being so nice she wanted to kiss him and the next she wanted to kill him! It's the bloody well freaking same! _'Ugh…IT'S ALL THE BLOODY WELL SAME!'_


	7. Eighth World Wonder

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did so you might actually get to see some of this published in a mini-series. I also do not own the song Eighth World Wonder.

* * *

Hermione sniffled as she ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, she began to sob and nearly choked on her own breath as she approached the entrance the fat lady sent her a sympathetic look. "What's wrong dear? Did something happen?" Hermione gave her a watery smile and said "Nothing out of the ordinary, just a Slytherin prat being, well, a Slytherin prat." The fat lady smiled down at her, "Password?" Hermione calmed down slightly and tried to remember the password. "Oh, umm... pigmypuff." The portrait swung open and she ran inside, she needed a shoulder to cry on. She ran up to the girls dorm and walked into Ginny's room. Ginny, Lavender, and Paravati were all sitting on Ginny's bed with some type of make-over kit. Ginny looked up and exclaimed "Oh Hermione! What happened!" Lavender and Paravati nodded. Hermione poured her heart out and Ginny and the girls sat listening with wide open ears.

After Hermione finished her story she groaned and said "I can't believe that I ACTUALLY thought that he could change... I'm obviously more of an idiot than I realized." Ginny shook her head. "Hermione... Being good hearted doesn't make you an idiot. Now everyone lets put our heads together in order to figure out what we're going to do about the Slytherin Prince of Prats."

Hermione looked up startled, her face no longer wet and red from crying. "Going to do? Now hold on one minute, I never said anything about revenge!" Ginny grinned evilly, the spoke in a slow manner. "No, you didn't, but I did. I think he deserves it," She then turned to Lavender and Paravati "Don't you guys think he deserves what ever punishment we can come up with?" The girls also smiled and nodded.

Ginny came back to look at Hermione, then said "Sorry Hermione, you've been out-voted. We shall now plot revenge upon the stuck up, no good, Slytherin God, who just happens to be gorgeous, named Draco Malfoy." She cackled evilly and rubbed her hands together. Lavender tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning "I think I know just the thing." She cracked her fingers gently before whispering something to Ginny and Paravati. All three girls, who were now grinning like maniacs, turned to look at Hermione. Hermione began to back away slowly before she was pounced on. The poor girl never had a chance. And all that could be heard from the room was "Hold her down!" and "Get that!" or "Hermione, this is for your own good."

2 hours a blind fold, and several make-up necessities later they had Hermione dressed up liked a model. Ginny took the blind fold off and Hermione nearly screamed. She turned around to look at Ginny "What. Have. You. Done!" Ginny grinned "Operations Jealousy is under way."

Hermione's eye began to twitch and she turned to look in the mirror again. Her honey colored hair was curled and put up into a loose but fashionable style. Her face seemed to be painted like a dolls slightly, her make up was well down with pink eyeshadow and sparkling pink lipstick. Her dress was slightly fancy but think more along Marilyn Monroe style. Her shoes were made of glass, but they actually felt really comfortable. She looked like Cinderella out of a fairy tale.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at Ginny. "So what was the plan again?"

Ginny smiled patiently "You are going on a date with a hot guy from Ravenclaw named Jason Fuller, you already danced with him once at The Spot, but tonight your going to a different club called Envy. I hear the Draco is going there as well, don't ask me how I know because if I told you, I'd have to kill you, and then my contact would kill me. It wouldn't be pretty. Anyway for tonight I want you to forget about the prat and have fun. I'll be there, watching from a distance, if anything gets out of hand I'll show up and get you out of there. Remember Hermione, have fun! Now Jason should will be meeting you outside the tower in about 10 minutes, so relax for a little bit."

Hermione did as she was told and sat down in the common room. She muttered under her breath "Relax she tells me... Enjoy yourself she says...Ignore the prat...HA! Fat chance of that." Hermione left the tower to find that Jason was early. He smiled and offered her a red rose. She accepted and looked at him and he replied "For your beauty, knows no boundries." She couldn't help it, she giggled. He offered her his arm and said "Shall we be on our way, fair lady?" Hermione gave him an infectious smile and said "Indeed, good sir." He laughed and led her toward the carriages. And Hermione thought 'maybe it won't be so hard to ignore the ferret after all.'

When they reached the club Jason helped her out of the carriage and offered her his arm, which she accepted graciously. As they approached the door he said "Should we dance and then have dinner or have dinner then dance?" Hermione thought which would be more romantic. She gave it considerable thought before replying "The latter." He smiled, flashing his teeth in a handsome way. "I thought so too." The waiter came and took the orders. He turned toward Jason "What would you have sir?" Jason replied "I'll have the chicken picatta with extra capers, I'll have the side dish of steamed vegitables, and as for the salad I would like to have the house."

The waiter jotted it all down then turned toward Hermione "And for you miss?" She looked up and smiled "I'll have the Prime Rib, small cut. A Caesar salad and a baked potato with sour cream." The waiter wrote it all down then said "Enjoy the evening."

She and Jason chit chatted a bit and she laughed when he told a story about him as a child. Not soon after while they were chatting Jason started playing footsie with her and she began to giggle. A waiter was walking by with glass's of water and suddenly he was knocked down by someone and the water went all over Jason's lap. Jason stood up very suddenly and Hermione shouted for someone to bring napkins.

She frowned and looked around for the waited with the napkins but she saw Draco Malfoy walking by with his trade mark smirk in place, he turned back to look at her and flashed her a malicious grin. She could have screamed, not that she did anyway.

The napkins arrived and she began handing them to Jason as they came along. She smacked herself in the head and pulled out her wand whispering a spell, his clothes were dry instantly. He looked up at her and smiled "Well, that was unexpected." The food came as they ate and she noticed a bit of salad dressing on his cheek and couldn't stop herself from wiping it off with the napkin. He looked up, startled and then laughed slightly. When dinner was over he offered her his hand and asked her to dance.

She took his hand and they danced to a slow/fast song, she put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. As they moved slowly around the dance floor the song began to pick up.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do._

_Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you._

_The way you kiss me crazy, baby your so amazing._

_Seven days and Seven nights of thunder, _

_the water is rising and im slipping under._

_I Think I'm in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

He twirled her twice and she felt a happy adrenaline rush coming on.

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known._

_But the way im feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong._

_You're love's like a summer rain, washing all my doubts away._

She didn't realize it at first but he had dance her outside, on the veranda.

_Seven days and Seven nights of thunder._

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under._

_I Think I'm in love with the Eighth World Wonder._

And then... he kissed her. She stiffened at first and then decided to go with the flow.

She stopped kissing him and smiled, he nuzzled against her head.

_Its only been a week, but it's coming over me._

_It's making me believe that you're the only one for me._

_Seven days and Seven nights of thunder..._

_The water's rising and Im slipping under..._

_I think I fell in love with the Eighth World Wonder..._

"_Draco..._" The name slipped from her tongue before she knew what happened.

* * *

I know,I know! Your all furious with me but i was having major writers block. Although I'm now pleased to say that this story is now up and running again!

I want to thank all my loyal readers who have the patientce of a saint!

Hope you enjoyed! Reviewplease!


End file.
